


Are U Mine?

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Confidence, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, F/M, Original Character(s), Prophet Kevin Tran, Prophets, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Self assured reader with a nervous and unsure Kevin Tran.
Relationships: Kevin Tran/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Tran/Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran/You, Kevin tran - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Are U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Arctic Monkeys -505 and R U Mine? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to request I have a tumblr too it's in my profile if you prefer anon...

He really does try to remain at ease.

Dean's childish outrage with him proving futile to the enamored boy leaning indifferently against his precious 'baby.'

Kevin's sole focus remains on you. From the unnatural aura of self-assurance and sheer beauty which surrounds your being, suffocating your very bones.

He felt unsettled, dizzy but completely immersed in your presence. Falling over baby's bumper, you glance over. Sam snorts into his laptop, attempting to remain focused on the screen in front. 

You saunter over, stopping mere inches away from the 'prophet of the lord.' as Castiel liked him to be called.

He seems flustered, sweaty and more awkward than usual. You find yourself unwillingly enchanted with him and you can guess why he's almost always so uncomfortable in your presence.

He himself feels hotter than usual, pores leaking perspiration in a way that if he didn't know any better, he would almost swear were supernatural. 

Pulling at his collar in a futile attempt to sooth his heated skin, you lay your hand on his right shoulder. Innocence painted across your devilish features.

"Is everything okay Kevin, you look a little... flushed?" You squeeze slightly, making him squirm. Smirking as he gulps down his excess nerves, you put on your flirtiest yet strangely innocent expression.

"Do you even want to be friends with me or do you just enjoy torturing me?" He narrows his eyes attempting to snipe. You refuse to bite ignoring his defeated gaze and sad puppy eyes. 

"Yes." You beam dropping your hand as you leave just as quickly as you came, with an even more unsure Tran behind you.


End file.
